Movies
Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur (のび太の恐竜) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1980 *''Doraemon: The Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer'' (のび太の宇宙開拓史) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1981 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil'' (のび太の大魔境) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1982 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil'' (のび太の海底鬼岩城) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1983 *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld'' (のび太の魔界大冒険) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1984 *''Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars'' (のび太の宇宙小戦争) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1985 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops'' (のび太と鉄人兵団) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1986 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights of Dinosaurs'' (のび太と竜の騎士) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1987 *''Doraemon: Nobita's Parallel "Journey to the West"'' (のび太のパラレル西遊記) - 1988 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan'' (のび太の日本誕生) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1989 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet'' (のび太とアニマル惑星) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1990 *''Doraemon: Nobita in Dorabian Nights'' (のび太のドラビアンナイト) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1991 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds'' (のび太と雲の王国) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1992 *''Doraemon: Nobita and Tin-Plate Labyrinth'' (のび太とブリキの迷宮) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1993 *''Doraemon: Nobita and Fantastic Three Musketeers'' (のび太と夢幻三剣士) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1994 *''Doraemon: Nobita's Genesis Diary'' (のび太の創世日記) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1995 *''Doraemon: Nobita and Galactic Express'' (のび太と銀河超特急) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1996 *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Spiral City'' (のび太のねじ巻き都市冒険記) - Fujiko F. Fujio and Fujiko Movie Studio, 1997 *''Doraemon: Nobita's South Sea Adventure'' (のび太の南海大冒険) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 1998 *''Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe'' (のび太の宇宙漂流記) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 1999 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King'' (のび太の太陽王伝説) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2000 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves'' (のび太と翼の勇者たち) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2001 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Robot Kingdom'' (のび太とロボット王国) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2002 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Wind Wizard* (のび太とふしぎ風使い) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2003 *Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey* (のび太のワンニャン時空伝) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2004 *Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006*'' (Doraemon The Movie 2006) (のび太の恐竜2006) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2006. (Remake of the 1980 movie.) *''Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld – The Seven Magic Users* (Doraemon The Underworld 2007) (のび太の新魔界大冒険～7人の魔法使い～) - Fujiko Movie Studio,2007of 1984 *Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Green Giant'' (Doraemon The Future 2008'')* (のび太と緑の巨人伝) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2008.[1]'' *''Doraemon: The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer'' (Doraemon The Hero 2009)* (新・のび太の宇宙開拓史) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2009. Remake of the 1981 movie. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King (Doraemon The Legend 2010)* (のび太の人魚大海戦) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2010 *Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops—Winged Angels'' (Doraemon The Big Power 2011)* (新・のび太と鉄人兵団 〜はばたけ 天使たち〜) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2011. Remake of the 1986 movie. *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles—Animal Adventure'' (Doraemon The Dream 2012)* (のび太と奇跡の島 〜アニマル アドベンチャー〜) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2012. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum'' (Doraemon The Investigator 2013)* (のび太のひみつ道具博物館) Fujiko Movie Studio, 2013. *''Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five'' (Doraemon The Wonderland 2014)* (新・のび太の大魔境 ~ペコと5人の探検隊~) Fujiko Movie Studio, 2014. Remake of the 1982 movie. *''Stand by Me Doraemon'' (STAND BY ME ドラえもん) Fujiko Movie Studio and Walt Disney International Japan, 2014. First CG animated Doraemon film. Short filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Doraemon_films&action=edit&section=2 edit These short films were usually shown alongside the feature-length movies above. *''What Am I for Momotaro* (ぼく、桃太郎のなんなのさ) *Tokimeki Solar Kurumaniyon'' (トキメキソーラーくるまによん) *''The Sun Is Our Friend: Hold Out, the Soraemon!'' (太陽はともだち・がんばれ!ソラえもん号) *''2112: The Birth of Doraemon'' (2112年ドラえもん誕生) - 1995 *''Doraemon Comes Back* (帰ってきたドラえもん) *Doraemon: Nobita's the Night Before a Wedding'' (のび太の結婚前夜) *''A Grandmother's Recollections'' (おばあちゃんの思い出) *''Ganbare! Gian!!'' (がんばれ!ジャイアン!!) *''The Day When I Was Born* (ぼくの生まれた日) *Doraemon's 25th Anniversary'' (ドラえもんアニバーサリー25) Dorami-chan filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Doraemon_films&action=edit&section=3 edit *''Mini-Dora SOS'' (ミニドラSOS!!) - 1989 *''Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits'' (アララ少年山賊団!) - 1991 *''Hello, Dynosis Kids!!'' (ハロー恐竜キッズ!!) - 1993 *''A Blue Straw Hat'' (青いストローハット) - 1994 Dorami-chan and Doraemons filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Doraemon_films&action=edit&section=4 edit *''Dorami & Doraemons: Robot School's Seven Mysteries'' (ロボット学校七不思議!?) - 1996 *''Space Land's Critical Event'' (宇宙ランド危機イッパツ!) - 2001 The Doraemons filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Doraemon_films&action=edit&section=5 edit *''The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Mysterious Thief Dorapan(怪盗ドラパン謎の挑戦状!) - 1997 *The Great Operating of Springing Insects(ムシムシぴょんぴょん大作戦!) - 1998 *Strange, Sweet, Strange?(おかしなお菓子なオカシナナ!?) - 1999 *Doki Doki Wildcat Engine(ドキドキ機関車大爆走！) - 2000 *Goal! Goal! Goal!!''(ゴール!ゴール!ゴール!!) - 2002